


I'm glad you came.

by yuutor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crossover, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Rated T for language, bmc x falsettos crossover you're welcome, maybe some fluff later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuutor/pseuds/yuutor
Summary: It sucks having a homophobic mother.It sucks being kicked out of your own house for being gay.But it doesn't suck to have an amazing boyfriend who cares for you.It doesn't suck to have an adult friend who will always rescue you.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what do to with my life. i was listening to falsettos, thinking of bmc and this happened. a crossover.
> 
> english isn't my first language, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!

His face is so close to Jeremy's. 

He's going to faint. Oh God. 

How does breathing function again?

They were both playing video games in Michael's basement, you know, the usual, but before Michael could even blink, he was about to kiss his best friend (or maybe boyfriend).

His head was spinning, his whole body sweating, his eyes tearing up.

He was so focused on kissing Jeremy, he didn't hear someone opening the door.

"Michael? Jeremy?" his mom's voice echoed in the room. "What on earth are two doing?"

And there goes his kiss.

"We were about to kiss but someone interrupted us. Thanks mom, please come back in 5 minutes," Michael didn't even know what he was saying. 

He didn't care what would his mom's reaction to him being about to kiss his best friend who was a boy be, he was just so dissapointed. She just came into the room without knocking and totally ruined the atmosphere. If he didn't kiss Jeremy now, he wouldn't ever find the courage to try to do it again.

"W-What do you mean, darling? Is this some kind of April Fools joke?" his mom looked really confused right now.

"Why do you think this is a joke, mom? Is it so fucking weird that I want to kiss someone who I love?" this came out harsher than he wanted to. Oops. He could feel his and Jeremy's nervousness in the air.

"Don't speak to me in that tone young man! You shouldn't talk to your mother like that!" she yelled. "And what do you mean by "someone who you love"? Are you blind? Jeremy's a boy."

"No shit, Sherlock," Jeremy whispered. Michael chuckled quietly.

"I can see that," he replied. "Is that a problem to you, mother?"

"Don't tell me you are one of... those. I raised you correctly, but you still turned out like this?! What did I do wrong, Michael? Please tell me, I'll fix it. I'll fix you."

That was too much. Michael was really close to crying. He was so angry at his mother for being a homophobic bitch. He really wants her to leave. Just watching at her makes him want to hit someone. Tears, don't you dare to flow.

"W-What do you m-mean by "fixing him", M-Mrs Mell?! You don't h-have to fix him! He t-turned out great!" he didn't expect Jeremy to raise his voice like that.

"I'm proud of you, Jeremy," Michael thought.

"I DIDN'T RAISE MY SON TO BE A HOMO! I WANTED HIM TO TURN OUT NORMAL, BUT THESE SOCIAL MEDIAS RUINED HIM!" the woman looked like she was about to kill someone. Michael was sure the neighbours heard her yelling.

The boys looked at her, teriffied. 

"Get out of my house, both of you. I don't want to see any fags around here."

Ow, that really hurt.

A few seconds later, Jeremy and Michael were outside the building.

What the fuck did even...

Michael was shocked. He heard her mother argue with his dad before, and now he experienced that woman's outburst on his own skin. No surpise dad left her.

Now he's outside his house, without a place to stay, because his mom kicked him out for being gay.

...

"HOW DID SHE DARE TO DO THAT?!" Michael's whole body was shaking, tears falling down on his face. "THAT STUPID WOMAN! WHY DID SHE HAPPEN TO BE MY FUCKING MOTHER?!"

"Michael, calm down!" Jeremy wrapped his arms around his best friend (boyfriend???) "L-Look, you'll stay at my house for a f-few days, I'll tell my dad to go to the p-police to report your m- that woman. She'll be rotting in jail, I promise. She didn't deserve such an a-amazing son like you, okay?"

Michael hid his face in Jeremy's shoulder and cried almost as hard when Jeremy left him in the bathroom at the Halloween par-- no. Don't think about that right now, you'll just make your pain worse.

He felt safe and loved in his arms. He knew Jeremy will be always there for him.

***

He probably shouldn't sneak out of the house without a sign while the Heeres are sleeping. He really shouldn't. But he did.

Of course, he couldn't sleep because of what happened a few hours earlier, so what could he do to not think of his mother nor die from boredroom? Go to a 7/11.

He could just go there, buy a slushie, freeze his brain. Fight pain with more pain. So he did.

He changed his (technically Jeremy's) pyjamas to his usual, red hoodie and some pants (the same he wore earlier because that fucking woman didn't give him time to pack anything) and left the house without anyone noticing him.

The closest 7/11 was 15 minutes away from Jeremy's home. A short walk won't hurt.

***

He arrived at the store and went directly to the slushie machine. He was about to make himself one of those sweet, frozen rushes, but the rainbow patch on his hoodie attracted the attention of some two grown men.

"Hey," one of them said. "You've got an interesting thing on your hoodie."

Michael really hoped that was a compliment.

He faked a smile.

"Thanks!" Michael replied.

"We don't want any queers here. Get out of the store," the other guy spoke.

"E-Excuse me?"

The man grabbed Michael by his hoodie.

"Get the fuck out, faggot!" he yelled.

"Leave the boy alone," a tall, young-looking guy approached them.

"Or what you gonna do? Beat me up?" the homophobe laughed and let go of the teenager's hoodie.

"No, I'm going to call the police. You have 10 seconds," the man started counting.

"Fuck them, we don't want any problems with the cops again. Let's leave," the other homophobe huffed. "But if I meet you here again, I'm going to fucking stab you. Understand?" and they left.

Woah. Michael didn't know what the fuck just happened, but he was so grateful that this man rescued him. He already got kicked out of his house for being gay, and now almost got beaten up for that. Almost.

"Thanks, man. I really thought they were going to kill me and make themselves leather jackets out of my skin," Michael sighed. "How much money do you want?"

"Hey, don't worry kiddo. I don't want any money, a simple 'thanks' is enough!" the man chuckled. "The name's Whizzer."

"I'm Michael. If you don't want money then maybe I'll buy you a slushie? I'm broke so I can afford only one."

"Then I'll buy us slushies. It's not a big deal, don't worry."

"But-"

"No buts."

Why on earth is this man so nice to him?

***

Whizzer and Michael slurped on their slushies.

"So, what does a teenager in a 7/11 at 3AM?" Whizzer asked.

"Couldn't sleep. A lot of things happened to me today," Michael replied, looking at the floor. "And what are you doing here?"

"It gets boring when you watch your boyfriend sleep for three hours straight, you know? Plus you feel like a stalker."

Michael laughed a bit.

He didn't know who this man was, but he was fun to talk to. This day was shitty as hell for Michael, but Jeremy was there for him and he met Whizzer.

"Thanks for rescuing me and for the slushie but I have to go. I didn't tell my b-boyfriend I was going anywhere and he'll chop my dick off if I'll stay here any longer."

"Kinky," Whizzer smiled. "And wait, I'll give you my phone number if you'll ever need my help again," Whizzer takes a small piece of paper and a pencil out of his jacket and writes his number on it.

"You're being too nice for me," Michael crossed his arms.

"At least I'm not bitchy like my boyfriend was some time ago. Thank God he changed."


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ABOUT TIME (ha) i updated this fic.

Michael opened the door and met a... very mad Jeremy.

"MICHAEL, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" Jeremy yelled and hugged Michael almost immedietly.

Michael felt very bad. He knew he should have left a sign before leaving his boyfriend's house at 3 AM. But he was an asshole and just went off.

Jeremy hugged him so tight, he couldn't even breathe.

"Jeremy, you're crushing my ribs!"

"You d-deserve that, idiot."

"I guess I do," Michael sighed. Jeremy finally let Michael go. "I just needed to-" he couldn't tell him what happened at the 7/11. Not now. He'd just make Jeremy more worried. "-to cool off, yeah. A long walk at 3 AM never hurt anyone."

Jeremy looked super pissed, slighly less than his mother was, but still pissed.

"If you ever do that again, I'll tape your body on the ceiling, so you'll never go anywhere."

"Deal."

They walked off to Jeremy's bedroom and went back to sleep. Michael was super exhausted.

***

Whizzer stepped into his bedroom.

Marvin was still asleep.

Good.

The man walked over to the bed and took his medication which was on his nightstand. Because of that damn virus.

After that, he hugged his beloved boyfriend and fell asleep right next to him.

***

Jeremy, Jeremy's dad and Michael. They all were peacefully eating breakfast in the kitchen

Mr Heere only knew that Michael was thrown out of his house and really needs a place to stay. That's all. But what actually happend at the Mells' house?

"So... Michael, what happened beetwen you and your mother?" he didn't want to be nosy, but he needed to know. What could possibly be the reason to throw your own son out of his own home?

Jeremy and Michael both flinched at the mention of that horrible woman.

The filipino looked over at Jeremy with a "do I really have to tell him?" look. The other boy just shruged.

"Well... I accidentally came out to her and... she didn't take it well?" Michael shifted in the chair, feeling very uncomfortable right now.

Mr Heere looked at him with wide eyes, then took a deep breath.

"You can stay here as long as you want, Michael. If you'll need something, just ask, okay?" Jeremy's dad replied.

Michael didn't want to be a burden, but he didn't have any other choice. He'd wouldn't want to spend probably the next few weeks on the streets or, God forbid, at Rich's house.

"Thank you. Really," Michael smiled weakly at his best friend's dad.

After that, they all ate in silence. You could only hear the birds singing outside, the 80 years old neighbours screaming at each other, arguing about who last washed the dishes and two cats fighting on the street. Great.

8:00 AM.

"Wait, Michael, how will you go to school?" Jeremy asked, looking at his boyfriend anxiously.

"I don't have my PT Cruiser so I'll go by bus-"

"No, I mean, you left your backpack and books at... home..."

Oh.

OH.

It wasn't like school was really important to him, so one day of absence won't do much, but it was the middle of the semester. He had to go to school for the next few months! If he didn't go there for the all the rest of the time, he wouldn't pass. Fuck.

That means he had to... go to his house. And meet his... mother.

"Michael?" Jeremy walked over to Michael and rubbed his back.

"That's it, I'm dropping out of school, bye," He rested his head on the table, almost smashing it into the dirty plate in front of him.

Mr Heere had an idea.

"How about I go to your house for your things?" the man asked.

It was a good idea, but Michael wasn't sure if his mother would even care. But it was worth giving a try.

"Okay."

***

"Hello, Mrs Mell. Can I have all of your son's school supplies, clothes, or his most important things in general-"

The woman stood in front of Mr Heere and shoved a big and heavy suitcase in his arms.

"These are most of his things. And here..." she tossed a blue backpack. 'RIENDS' was written on the back of it. "... is his backpack with all his books, notebooks and shit. Go away," She closed the door. But then she opened the door again. "But I'm keeping the PT Cruiser!" she closed it again.

Michael and Jeremy were watching the whole scene in Mr Heere's car.

Jeremy looked over at Michael. His boyfriend looked like he didn't care, but Jeremy knew that his heart was breaking into pieces. He hugged Michael tightly.

"It hurts, Jeremy," the black-haired boy whispered and hugged Jeremy back.

"I know, Micah, I know."

***

After the whole incident, Mr Heere drove his son and his son's best friend to school. He said he'd leave the suitcase in Jeremy's room, so Michael could unpack himself after school and then he left.

Jeremy and Michael went in the direction of the school hand in hand.

Michael's and Jeremy's highschool was right next to a middle school.

The filipino boy noticed a tall man with a way shorter boy with curly hair. The boy stormed off to the middle school and the man approached Michael.

It was... Whizzer!

"Hey, Michael, bud. Great to see you!" Whizzer smiled widely at him and then he noticed Jeremy. "I suppose this is your boyfriend!" Jeremy and Michael blushed. "I'm Whizzer, nice to meet you." he offered Jeremy his hand.

Jeremy, confused about what was happening, took it.

"J-Jeremy. Micah, is t-this your friend?

Oh boy, Michael had some explaining to do.

"Yes. We met-" Whizzer started, but Michael cut him off quickly.

"He's my family friend!" Whizzer looked at him, not understanding what he's doing. But then he got what game Michael was playing.

"Yeah! Me and his mother were good friends in high school!" the man replied.

"Okay, Whizzer, we have to go, we'll be late to school. See you later!" Michael ran off to school, still holding Jeremy by his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes and thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought in the comments!


End file.
